wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
MiG-29M
}} The MiG-29M is a multirole aircraft for the Soviet Union that first appeared in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The Mikoyan MiG-29M (NATO reporting name FULCRUM-E) is a twin-engine, two-tail, single-seat fourth-generation jet fighter aircraft designed in the Soviet Union. Developed by the Mikoyan design bureau as an air superiority fighter during the 1970s under the TPFI (Lightweight Advanced Frontline Fighter) program, the MiG-29, along with the larger Sukhoi Su-27, was developed to counter new American fighters such as the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle and the General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon. The MiG-29 entered service with the Soviet Air Force in 1983; unofficially, some Soviet pilots made use of the NATO designation "Fulcrum" for the type. The MiG-29M is an improved variant of the MiG-29 with a lightened fuselage and revised intakes, new RD-33MK engines, track-while-scan capable Zhuk-ME Pulse-Doppler radar and revised Infrared Search and Track (IRST) system. To help sustain operations, the MiG-29M carries an in-flight refueling probe, not utilized in former variants of the -29. Overview ''AirLand Battle The MiG-29M is an advanced multi-role combat aircraft available to Soviet decks. It is an improvement upon the MiG-29S, carrying better ECM and four long-range fire-and-forget R-77 Vympel missiles. These AAMs are highly accurate, though slightly shorter ranged than the R-27R. As configured, the MiG-29M is capable of self-escort into threat airspace and capable of attacking armored columns effectively. The major drawbacks of the MiG-29M are its cost and mediocre ECM. Although improved from the MiG-29S, the Medium-rated ECM does not protect the "M" from advanced SAMs or AAMs very well. At 170 points per aircraft, it is well worth sending multiple less expensive fighters to splash the MiG-29M, or to engage with a slightly less expensive aircraft which carries accurate AAMs. Enemy Integrated Air Defense Systems should be neutralized before sending in the MiG-29M to strike armored vehicles in enemy territory for the same reason. Red Dragon The MiG-29M in Wargame: Red Dragon is an advanced multi-role combat aircraft available to Soviet and PACT decks. It features improved ECM compared to its ALB configuration (40%) as well as a Medium stealth rating, making the aircraft much more survivable against threat SAMs and AAMs. Its loadout is unchanged: its four long-range fire-and-forget R-77's and four HEAT cluster bombs make the type deadly against both enemy fighters and armored columns. It can be used to effectively intercept enemy strike aircraft as well. With a cost drop to 150 points per aircraft, and considering the improvements made to its survivability, the MiG-29M is a superb choice for multi-role support in Soviet and PACT decks. Valid for both games, always remember that despite of the well-rounded trait, the MiG-29S/M is in extreme danger in close range due to the lack of short range AAMs unlike the Su-27S. '''evac if there is an enemy able to close the distance!' Weapons ''AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery mig_29.jpg|MiG-29 in reality WRD Armoury MiG-29M.png|MiG-29M in WRD Armoury See Also * Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Multirole Combat Aircraft Category:AirLand Battle Soviet Union arsenal Category:Red Dragon Soviet Union arsenal Category:Red Dragon aircraft